Nightmare Turn Reality
by XXPrincessDarknessXX
Summary: Nico Is called away by Hades leaving his body to die. Nobody knows what is going on so they dispose of the body. Months later Nico returns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

(LPOV)

Bleep Bleep Bleep! An Alarm sounded through out the deck of the Argo II. We were not under attack so I had no idea what was going on. Almost on instinct I ran to check on the rest of the crew because that was one of the things that could set off the alarm, on of the crew members being hurt or in danger. Jason and Percy were the easiest to check on since they were both on the deck as well.

"Jason can you control the wheel for a while. I need to check on everyone and make sure nothing is wrong." I yelled at him.

He walked up to the wheel and took over as I went running off. I passed everyone else but Nico minutes later as I was running through the halls. Soon they were all following me.I knew Nico was in his room, when we had woken up this morning we took a shower then he went back to him room to get dressed, upon making to Nico room I threw open the door and ran over to Nico who was laying on the floor laying completely still. I froze on spot fearing the worst. Annabeth and Hazel however immediately ran over and felt for a pulse.

"We need to get him to the medical bay now his pulse is weak." Hazel said sounding slightly panicked. I still stood there not sure what to do till Annabeth was yelling my name. I immediately picked Nico up and stood making my way out of the room heading to the medical bay. As I lay him down Hazel collected some nectar and ambrosia. After she handed the ambrosia to me she propped up his head and began to try to coax some of the nectar into him to start the healing process.

Annabeth who was keeping track of his pulse reported a slight change for the better which lead to us slowing down a bit with the nectar so that we could get him hooked up to the machines in the medical bay. The machine would monitor all of his vital signs and now Annabeth could help us out a little. However since she was free she decided to go to his room and look for any clues that could tell us what was wrong. After she left Nico took a turn for the worst. His heart started to beat erratically and he started to convulse. About five minutes later he stilled completely. Me and Hazel stood at the foot of his bed after cleaning up any mess the fit had caused and reattached the monitor that he had torn off. Looking at Hazel you could see the worry in her eyes as she watched her brother and then looked over at me.

"Someone will need stay with him in case something like that happens again," I told her, "You should stay with him being his sister and all, if you need me I will be in the engine room." With that I walked out of the room. Once to my destination I sat down with my back against the wall. about five minutes later Hazel walked threw the door and sat down beside me.

"Who is with Nico?" I asked her.

"Annabeth came back and she is sitting with him. She could not find anything that could have caused all of it, and Leo I think that you should get some time to sit with him to. We could take shifts, you can take the first one. If something happens we push the panic button, okay?"

"Okay thank you Hazel." I said standing up and walking back to the medical bay. Once there I nodded at Annabeth and went to sit in the chair beside Nico. As I sat there I started to think about all the good times that we shared. Some of the more important ones standing out to me such as the day we got together and when we told the rest of the crew. those were some of the few times that I have seen him smile. After about ten or fifteen minutes I heard the heart monitor start to go crazy again and dreaded what was to follow. As soon as he started convulsing I pulled anything that was breakable away from him. He soon stopped and unfortunately that was not the worst of it. I looked at the monitor as soon as it started going ballistic and saw my worst nightmare become reality. The heart monitor showed a simple flat line. I pushed the panic button before running out of the room and to my bedroom. Nico had left his jacket here this morning and it was still laying beside my bed from the night before. I picked up his jacket and curled up under my blanket with it wrapped around me trying not to cry. I must haven fallen asleep because the next thing I know I am panicking as someone sits down on my bed and pulls the blanket from my head. when I look up I see Hazel sitting there looking at me.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Should I not be the one asking you that?" I said sitting up.

"I am not the one who just watched my boyfriend flat line."

"I will be fine beside I have to work on the ship."

"Leo you just watched him die you are not expected to go back to being normal immediately"

"Hazel, I know that but If I do not I will lose it. I will break down. I am better off just going back to normal and fixing Festus, and putting all of my grief into my work. That I what I plan on doing as soon as we take care of his body, but before we do that I would like a bit of time alone with him to say goodbye. If you do not mind when I am done could you do me a favor and take care of that please I do not think I could do it without breaking down."

"Okay Leo I will."

I nodded as I walked out of my room and back to the medical bay. From the looks of the room they had attempted to revive him, however when the realized that the attempt was in vian they stopped and unhooked him from the machine. I walked over and sat beside him taking his hand and kissing it gently. Normally we were not this affectionate toward each other given our godly parents but given the situation I figured it would be acceptable.

"Nico please let this be a joke. I get it you are just repaying me for all the times that I have pulled some sick joke on the rest of you, but seriously this is just not cool. I guess it is real right? You are not going to open you eyes and tell me you are sorry. Goodbye Nico, I love you." I got up and walked back to my bedroom where Hazel was still sitting on the bed. I did not say a work as I walked over to my bed picked up Nico's jacket and walked back out heading to the engine room this time. I got to work as soon as the door shut behind me. What ever I was doing was on instinct because I was lost in my thoughts. A little while later Piper opened the door and walked over to me to pull me into a huge bone crushing hug. I just sat there not moving.

"It will be okay, I promise, I know that it will be hard and it does not seem like it but just give it some time and it will all work out." She said lightly.

"I hope you are right. Gods know that I miss him already, It just wont be the same with out him here. Is Hazel do not yet? I do not want to know how she did it I just want it to be done please. I do not want to have to see his body again knowing that he is not going to open his eyes and be okay."

"It is done Leo, if you want to talk to me just come find me and I will do anything I can to help you." She said as she stood and walked out of the room.

Right as she was opening the door to leave I whispered "Thanks Piper I appreciate it." After she left I stood grabbing his jacket which I had let fall during the hug and walked to Nico's room. Once there I sat down on the bed and let out all the emotions that I had help in all day long as I cried for the first time since we found Nico laying on the floor this morning. I guess that holding in all the emotions of the day had worn me out and I cried my self to sleep for the first time since my mom died.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off I want to thank everyone who Reviewed Followed and Favorited this story. -cyber hugs- to all. Normally I will not be able to post this quick it will take me a few days I plan on updating at least twice a week though._

_Disclaimer: I really do not own this story although I wish I did. _

(LPOV)

When I woke up I was laying in Nico's bed with his Jacket wrapped around me. 'That is odd he never sleeps with his jacket on,' I thought to myself. I stand to go look for him when the horrors of yesterday along with the recurring nightmare from that night came rushing back to me. Tears come to my eyes as I go to walk out of the room. Last second I turn back and walk back into the room grabbing one of his shirts as well as both of our jackets. I grabbed one of his Camp Half Blood shirts in hopes that the rest of the crew would not notice that I was in his clothes. They would probably think that it was a bad decision for me to wear his clothes. I went to my bed room and into my closet. Once in my closet I grabbed a pair of my ripped jeans and my tool belt. After hanging my jacket up I walked out of the room, down the hallway and into the wash room. I needed a shower to relax and take my mind off of things. Inside the wash room I noticed that I would not be alone rather that Percy, Jason, and Frank would all be joining, I ignored their attempts at a greeting as I stripped and put my clothes and towel into a neat pile on the small shelf next to the shower I would be using. . I climbed in and turned the water on as hot as I could get it to go. I just stood there letting the water run over my skin for about twenty minutes just thinking. Eventually I knew that I needed to get out so I washed up and climbed out. By the time that I got the other three were already done and out of the room. I quickly dried off and through on my jeans and tool belt. When I picked up the shirt and slipped it over my head encasing myself in Nico's scent. After pulling on his jacket I ran a hand threw my hair and walked out on to the deck. Going over to Festus I sat down beside the dragon. Jason was at the wheel doing an excellent job and because I did not feel like doing anything at the moment but sitting here I let him stay at the wheel. Frank snuck up on me and sat down on the other side of Festus. We had really become good friends after me and Nico came out to the crew. I had a feeling it was because he was not afraid that I wanted to steal Hazel away now.

"How are you holding up man?" He asked me looking over me like he knew that I had not slept well the night before,

"As well as can be accepted, When I woke up this morning I though that he was just in the other room and I actually got up to look for him before I remembered that I would not find him."

He looked at me apologetically before standing and offering me his hand. I accepted the offer and stood up as well. We went in opposite directions once we left the deck. I headed to the engine room to get to work while Frank went toward the bedrooms probably to check on Hazel we all knew that she would be in bad shape after yesterday. I did not really have a lot of work to do so I was done in less then an hour. After finishing the repairs that needed to be done I walked back out of the room and ran into Hazel. She threw her arms around me and we sank to the floor.

"Hey Hazel," I said weakly.

"How are you working? We lost him yesterday and yet you are back to normal pretending like nothing happened, like he did not mean anything to you."

"I am not back to normal, not at all trust me. The only reason I am working is because the ship has to keep going even if one of its passengers is missing we have work to finish. I slept in his bed last night just so I could be close to him. I still woke up from a nightmare five times. Every time it was Gaia telling me that I caused his death, that it was all my fault. " She hugged me tighter and together we just sat there. That was until the alarm sounded. What was it this time, who was dead. Both of us jumped up and ran to the deck following everyone else. Once there we saw that it was just a simple sea creature sent by Poseidon to deliver a message. With no one on deck however it had to get our attention so it was hitting its tail on the side of the ship causing the alarm to go off. Percy dealt with it quickly and came over to the rest of us.

"Dad says we need to get a move on a pack of monster is headed this way that he can not control."

I went to Festus and put him on autopilot after explaining the situation. He lifted us up off of the water and we went flying through the air. I walked back off of the deck and to Nico's room. As I sat down on the bed Annabeth walked in and sat down beside me.

"You know I can tell you are wearing his clothes right?"

"How can you tell? I mean the Jacket obvious we all know that it is his."

"His clothes do not have the slightly smokier color that all of your's do because he does not burst into flames at random points in time. Plus yours have singe marks on them."

"Is it bad thing that I am wearing his clothes Annabeth. It feels like he is still here when I wear them."

"At the moment no it is not, but eventually you are going to have to stop." She said as she stood and walked out of the room. I know that I will need to move on eventually but at the moment I do not want to, I want to stay in the comfort of all things Nico. I am not ready to accept the fact that he is gone never to return again. Knowing that I needed to eat and take my shirt at the wheel I got up and left the room heading to the kitchen. I pulled down the cereal and poured myself a bowl. After eating and cleaning up the mess that I had made I walked up to the deck. I flipped Festus off of autopilot and took over at the wheel. Flying always took my mind off of anything that was bothering me, so when I heard Nico's voice I did not think anything of it. That was till I looked up and did not see him, I realized then what was going on. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't just dreaming. Sure enough I was not I had actually heard him. There for it meant that I was going crazy. I was hearing someone who was dead. However I did let myself get lost in the sound of a voice that I would never be able to hear in person again. The only way I would hear it was in my memory and this whatever this was. I continued to pilot the ship for the rest of the day and thankfully we did not have any attacks although there were a couple close calls. That night I put the autopilot on and went back to Nico's room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have never played paintball so that part might be a little off sorry about that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize_

(LPOV)

Over the Past few weeks , since Nico's Death, I have been getting better or at least I was Pretending to get better. In all truth if anything it is just the seems like every time I get detracted I hear his voice in the back of my head. it is always asking a question about what I am doing or telling me something. It never failed that every time i would here his voice I would look around hoping to see him and every time I would be disappointing when he would not be standing there. Slowly but surely the rest of the crew went back to normal going about like nothing was different. There were times when he was needed but we always managed. Hazel was stepping up, trying to play his role in the group, but there were still times when she would brake and not be able to handle it. Percy and Annabeth had been pulled of a side quest by Athena and were still not back yet, so we were trying to stay to the skies as much as possible. Frank was playing the rock for both Hazel and I. It did not matter what time it was or what was wrong when we needed him he was there.

Today we had not been doing a lot. We were just hanging out and relaxing. We were all just watching movies curled up on beanbags and pillows. Jason and Piper were curled up together. He head was on his chest with there arms wrapped around each other. Hazel and Frank were also sitting together, she had her head on his shoulder, and they were holding hands. I was just the fifth wheel again, all alone.

'Your not alone I am still here' his voice sounded in my head. I could not help but wish that was true. I was tempted to answer him but decided against it. I was getting tired of this. It was getting harder and harder to do simple everyday things. Yet I kept going I continued to do what needed to be done. The only thing that did not even appear to go back to normal was my joking. I just could not bring my self to joke when my heart was not in it. I did try to joke however it just was not effective. The movie ended and I got up to put in the next one. After starting the movie I went to the kitchen and grabbed some more popcorn. When it was done I emptied it into a bowl and headed back to where the others were. Putting the popcorn in the center of everyone I sat back down on my beanbag. We watched the movie in peace and when it ended Piper excused herself so she could shower while the rest of us ended up play Janga.

Sitting Around just hanging out with everyone felt amazing, it was like the weight was lifted off of all of our shoulders for the first time in what seems like forever. Truly smiling and laughing felt right. Someone would cause the tower to come crashing down and we would all bust into a fit of laughter poking fun at whoever caused it to fall. When Piper came back she sat down in between me and Jason and joined right in on the fun. After everyone had lost a few times we decided to call it quits with the Janga. We had all been sitting around for hours and needed to stretch our legs. I also had some things I needed to take care of.

Going to stand up I heard Hazel and Frank call out "Leo can we talk to you for a minute please?"

"Yea of course."

"You seem to be doing a lot better but I just wanted to make sure." Hazel said.

I had to think about my answer carefully given that I did not want to reveal what had been going on inside my head. "Yea I guess I am. I had not really noticed." I told her. That seemed like the safest answer.

"Good I am glad, I was beginning to think you would never be you again." Frank spoke up for the first time since this conversation started.

"Thanks, I will see you guys later." I said walking out of the room. I needed to complete a few things before our day of fun could I had planned would mean a few changes to the operating systems of the ship. Fist and foremost was disabling the alarm systems. I had a game of paintball planned on the deck. It would be the best way to finish off our day. Next I planned on making a few changes to the the lights. I was going to dim them. This would make the game interesting because it would be harder to see where we were aimed and if we needed to dodge any bullets. When I was done I called everyone to the deck.

"Okay guys you ready to do this? Ok so it is a free for all, no alliances allowed, and you must stay on the deck. You stay in the game until you literately can not go anymore. Any questions?" I asked them and when no one answered I passed out all of the needed equipment and told them to take there places.

I headed to hide behind the wheel, Hazel had climbed up and was sitting in the watch tower. I would not see the others from where I was hidden. A shot was sounded and we were off. I felt a shot from behind me Piper stood about fifteen feet away. We pulled out guns at the same time and started firing away at each other. Hazel was playing sniper apparently as she shot Piper in the chest. Her aim was perfect hitting right over where her heart would be. I kept firing at Piper until she fell to the ground raising her hands in surrender. I stopped my assault on her and helped her up. She left the deck and I searched for my next victim. deciding on taking out Hazel next I started to climb up to where she was, Bullets started to rain down upon me. I let go with my gun arm and fired up at Hazel, she stopped the assault for a second and I quickly climbed father up. when I got to the top I put up the gate so neither of us would fall. We started to fire on each other. Below us I could see that Jason and Frank were doing the same. Looking away for just a second caused Hazel the opportunity to attack me even more. She did not let up at all so I stated firing back. Eventually I surrendered throwing my gun down to the deck. She understood so she climbed down leaving me there. I slowly stood up and looked over to where Frank was laying on the Ground. I climbed down and walked over to him.

"Looks like it is down to Jason and Hazel huh?" I said, "Wanna stay and Watch or head down to clean up?"

"I want to watch Hazel kick Jason's ass, so are you going to stay with me?"

"Definitely" I sat down beside him and together we watched the scene play out before our eyes. Hazel and Jason were firing upon each other ducking and dodging. Hazel tripped over her feet and I thought for sure that would be the end. When she stood back up Jason had turned his back on her thinking she was done for. She fired hitting him dead center on his shoulder blades and he fell landing on his wrist. A sickening sound was heard and he stood and walked off deck holding his wrist close to his body. The rest of us followed as he walked to the medical bay and grabbed a glass of nectar downing it in one go.

"Good Job Hazel," He said smiling at her as he wrapped his wrist with an Ace Bandage. While he did drink the Nectar it would take a while to heal completely.

"Thanks sorry about that you were not suppose to get hurt."

"It is fine do not worry about it." He walked over and out of the room. We were going to eat then go to bed. Jason cooked us all up some hamburgers and fries. We all sat down and ate.

"Did you guys have fun today?" I asked when we got up to clean our mess.

"Yes" came the response from everyone. After we finished cleaning I walked out of the room and down the hall to Nico's room. I had claimed Nico's room as mine, moving most o my clothes to the closet and anything else necessary had made its way there as well. I crawled into the bed and went to sleep only to later wake up from the death scene playing before me again. The only difference this time is that when I woke up his voice was back. 'You know joining me would not be that hard. One simple act and it would be over we could be together again.' I had heard this before and every other time I would resist it. This time however I got out of bed and walked to the dresser where my tool belt was located. Reaching in I willed a razor to come out. Next I headed to the kitchen and wrote a note leaving it on the fridge. After leaving the not I walked to the washroom and sat down into one of the showers pulling the door shut behind me. I pulled the razor out and pressed it against the skin on my upper forearm then I slid the razor down my arm cutting a long deep line all the way down my arm. I repeated the same process on my other arm and just sat there. My vision started to go black and I slumped forward passing out from blood loss.

_AN: I am so so sorry. Don't hate me please it will be okay just bare with it and you will all get cyber cookies when I post the next chapter I promise. It will be out on Sunday at the latest._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews I appreciate them. Next chapter will be up with in the week no guarantee when though I have a really busy week so whenever I get free time this week it will be up. _

_Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any characters you recognize._

(LPOV)

I opened my eyes and I could see a body laying in the shower below me bleeding out, the blood flowing down the drain. Upon a closer look I could tell that it was my body. Jason walked sleepily into the room. He walked to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Next thing I know he is rushing over to the shower where I am laying and throwing open the door.

"Someone get to the wash room now there is an emergency." He yelled out as loud as he possibly he stared to tend to my wounds Hazel and Frank ran into the room. They rushed over and dropped down beside Jason and helped as much as possible. Frank grabbed some towels and instantly used them to put pressure on the wounds.

"We need to move him, we can not work in here. Hazel can you run and get the stretcher please." Jason called out.

"Yes of course anything to help." She said and walked out of the room.

"You know me and Hazel were talking to him before we went to bed, he seemed fine. He was not showing any signs of being suicidal." Frank rambled not really talking to anyone in particular.

"I know we need to worry about saving him right now though."Hazel came back into the room a few minutes later. Frank let go quickly and picked Leo up putting him on the stretcher.

"Hazel you are the lightest you are going to have to get on the stretcher and keep pressure on the wounds without crushing him." Jason instructed. He was staying the calmest in the situation. That was a good thing, He could help the others get over my loss. Frank helped Hazel onto me where she grabbed my arms and held the towels to the cuts. Jason and frank pushed the stretcher down the hall to the medical bay. upon entering Hazel jumped down and Frank quickly moved my body over to a bed. They took the towels off my arms and examined the wounds. Hazel rushed out of the room when she got a clear look at how bad they actually were.

"Why did Hazel..." Piper started before laying eyes on the bed. "Never mind, oh god what happened?"

"I found him like this with the razor laying next to him in the shower stall." Jason explained. "We just managed to get the blood to stop. We are going to let him wake up before we do anything else, He lost a lot of blood though so I do not know how long it will take for him to wake up. Can you wrap his arms please I am going to go clean the shower. Frank go make sure Hazel is okay."

"Of course." she walked over and wrapped my arms up. After she was finished she left the room and I followed her as she searched for Hazel and Frank. They were found in Hazel's room. Hazel was crying into franks chest. Gods I did not mean to do this to her, what was I thinking. If I made it through this I would do what ever it took to get her to forgive me. Piper walked over and put her hand on Hazel's back rubbing small circles.

"You okay Hazel?"

"How could he do this to us Piper, we need him. He seemed so much better. It was like he was finally healing. plus he had so much fun yesterday."

"I know sweetie but we had no way of knowing what he was thinking, what was going on in that head of his. " Jason opened the door when Piper started talking. He was holding the note I had left.

"Guys look what I found we might want to read it." He said holding it up for them to see. The others looked at his expecting his to read it out loud. He walked over and sat down on the bed as well. "Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel, I am sorry. I just could not take it anymore. I have not had a good nights sleep in weeks. I keep waking up to nightmares, crying, and hearing his voice telling me how easy it would be to join him. I have avoided listening to it till now but today laughing having fun and then seeing all of you cuddled up together made me miss him even more. Keep out of trouble please and take care of yourselves. Goodbye, hopefully meeting the parents will not get me killed, wish me luck."Yes I joked. It would be the last thing they would hear from me and I had wanted to make them feel slightly better.

"He could have told us, we would have helped." Piper said, "Wait why did the alarm not go off when he started?"

"He turned it off for the game, remember? I guess he did not turn it back on." Frank said. He was holding Hazel still trying to calm her down. Finally she sat up and looked around at the rest of the small group. They were all sitting on her bed.

"I am going to check on him if you want to come with me." Jason said standing up. The rest of the group followed, and they made their way down the hallway. When they got there Jason and Frank held back as the girls ran over to my side. They both sat down on either side of my and looked wearily at the bandages on my arms. There was a quiet beeping in the back of all of our minds reminding us all that my body was still alive.

"That is going to leave a pretty bad scar man." Frank said coming over to the bed. Hazel stood up letting him sit down before sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It is time to go back Lea." A voice sounded in my head. The next thing I know I feel a tugging as I am pulled back to my body. My eyelids feel like lead as I slowly open them. When they open completely I see Hazel, Piper, and Frank staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey guys," I said weekly. After getting over the shock Frank moved Hazel and stood up, punched me. Hazel just stood there, shock still clear on her face. Piper had gotten up when I spoke and left the room. Jason followed her. I needed to sit up, I was laying flat on my back and that was not a good idea for me. I moved my arms to try to push myself up but Hazel and Frank quickly stopped me.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa you can not do that Leo your arms are not healed yet and I do not want them to start bleeding again. Hazel almost yelled as she stopped me from using my arms.

"Well then help me sit up or get me a pillow please." I told her. She got me a pillow helped me sit up slightly and then slapped me. "I am so sorry Hazel, I was not thinking.

"Well no duh of course you were not thinking. You would not have done something as stupid as trying to kill your self if you were thinking. I do not care what was wrong, what you were hearing, or how much you missed my brother. None of the constitutes what you did. That was stupid." Frank had left the room after Hazel slapped me.

"I did not want to bother you guys with what I was going through you were dealing with your own problems."

"Leo we would have helped. We would not have cared, that is what friends are for. We would have made time for you, come to us next time. You are the one thing that keeps this group from jumping down each others throats. We need you."

"Thanks Hazel, I will try to come to you guys and not bottle it all up." I slid back down. "Now am I forgiven?"

"No not quite but you will be eventually now goodnight try to get some sleep. It will help you heal." She said walking out of the room. I had a feeling I would be on suicide watch for a while until they trusted me again that is.


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter will be in Nico's point of view._

_Disclaimer: I still do not own this. :(_

(LPOV)

Two days after waking up I was finally waiting to be released from the medical bay by Hazel and Jason. I was right so far about being on suicide watch. There was someone in my room at all times day or night. Hazel spent both night, was there with me. Whenever I woke up from a nightmare she would calm me down and we would talk till I was ready to go back to sleep. She was also the only one that knew I was still hearing his voice and she had agreed to keep it a secret from the rest of the crew. The other three would take shifts sitting with me during the day. I would explain how to do anything that needed to be done and could not wait until I was released. The first thing they had me explain was how to turn the alarm back on. At the moment piper was sitting with me. Jason came in and pulled her outside of the room. They stood just beyond the glass door probably so that they could still watch me. Hazel and Frank were also standing there. Five minutes later they all walked back into the room.

"So here is the deal Leo, while we realize that you can not stay here any longer, there will be conditions of your realise. First you will be required to have at least one of us in the room with you at all times for a while. Your tool belt is off-limits as well so grab anything out of it that you will need to do repairs. I will be putting it up until I have decided that you can have it back. You will not be in your room or Nico's but in Hazels since she has requested to sit with you while you sleep. Your arms are still not healed so the bandages stay on and you are to be careful so you do not rip the wounds any." Jason instructed. I was finally getting out of here thank gods. I do not know how much longer I could make it just sitting here stuck in bed all day. If it meant getting out of this freaking bed I could deal with those conditions. I sat up and swung my legs off of the bed going to walk out of the room only to be stopped by the four of them standing in front of the door.

"I thought you were letting me out of here."

"We are if you agree to the terms of the deal and you have to choose the first one of us to stay with you." Jason answered me monotonously.

"Fine I agree but you know I am not going to do anything that stupid again right?"

"We just want to be sure. So who do you choose?"

"Frank come on I want to go get dressed." I said as I pushed past them. Frank quickly caught up to me. We walked side by side in silence it almost seemed as if we were back to unfriendly terms. I hoped that was not the case. When we go to Nico's room I walked in and attempted to shut the door. I may be bi but I really do not want Frank watching me change. Hazel might not appreciate that to much.

"Sorry dud I have to be in the same room at all times, the rules remember."

"Really I need to change clothes."

"Sorry those are the rules, I guess I can turn my back as long as you are quick and promise not to try anything."

"I am not going to I have learned my lesson, now turn around." He listened and I slipped off the clothes that I had worn for the past few days. They were kinda dingy now and crusty. I slipped on a new pair of jeans and a soft clean t-shirt. I also pulled on my old army jacket. After I was dressed I sapped Frank on the shoulder. He jumped slightly but turned around anyway.

"Ready Jason wants to get everything out of your tool belt that you need so he can put it up." I nod and together we walked out of the room. Frank leads me down the hall and to Jason's room. My belt is laying on the bed, as I walked toward it I feel a hand holding me back.I turn around and see Jason standing right in front of me.

"When you pull things out they must go through me for approval." Jason said before letting me go so I can go to my belt. I pulled out a hammer, screwdrivers, nuts, bolts,screws, and just about anything else I could think of. I handed them to Jason reluctantly and once he was done approving all of them I loaded as much into my pockets as I could and walked out of the room followed by frank. I walked down to the engine room leaving a trail of nuts and bolts in my path as they fell out of my pockets. When we got there I quickly put my things up leaving some of the loose things in my pockets. Frank sat down at my work table and watched as I sat to work doing anything that has been left undone during my stay in the medical bay. There was quite a bit to do but I expected that. The others had no idea how to do anything in here and even with instructions they were bound to do something wrong. After fixing the mistakes they made I moved on to make the few updates I had planned.

"You done? It is almost time to change shifts, Jason gets you next." Frank informed me four hours after I started working.

"If I must then yes I am done for now I can do more later." I put my tools away and got ready to leave. "Let us go Frank."

"We are headed to the deck." I walked up to the deck and stood beside Jason who was at the wheel. He did not even look at me, but Frank left.

"Can I steer for a little while please? I mean it had been a few days since the last time I got to spend time with my favorite ship." He just stood there not answering or even looking my way. After spending so much time away from the wheel I needed to get back behind here. Jason did not look like he was going to go anywhere soon though so I went and sat beside Festus leaning against the wall. He honestly just stood there making me do nothing until night fell. All I did was just sit there or walk around deck staying in his line of sight. Evey time I would leave eye sight he would start to yell at me and I would have to go sit down again. When Hazel finally came to relieve me from my misery I could practically kiss her. That was not going to happen of course so I chose to hug her again.

"Come on Leo" she said. I stood up and waved at Jason who was still ignoring me and walked out with Hazel. We got to her room and I layed down almost instantly falling asleep. Staying up after having spent two days in bed not leaving was not the smartest of idea.

I woke up an hour later to the sound of Hazel yelling. "It is not a good idea for you to see him right now Nico!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so here is Nico's point of view for what he has been doing since the beginning of the story. _

_Disclaimer: I really hoped that by now I would have realized that I do not own any of these amazing characters but unfortunately I have not._

(NPOV)

Waking up this morning everything was completely normal. I had woken up to a Latino elf by my side still sound asleep. We needed to get up so I gently shock him. Sleepily he opened his eyes and smiled. He had decided that he was not going to get out of bed and buried his face back in my chest falling asleep again with in seconds.

"Come one sleepy head we have to get up. There are things that need to be done."

"Yes mother." He answered sarcastically as he sat up. I leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"Grab your clothes and come one we need to get showered and get you up to the deck." He obeyed getting up and grabbing his clothes. Together we walked out of the room and to the wash room so we could shower. We took the shower closest to the wall and climbed in. We were actually really quick compared to how long we normally were in the shower. We had just got in washed up helping each other slightly and got out. I had not brought any clothes so after Leo got dressed we left.

"See you later, I love you." I called as he walked off.

"Love you to" He replied. I walked to my room and over to my dresser. I pulled out my normal outfit and got dressed. I just realized that I had left my jacket in Leo's room and when I went to leave I lost consciousness. When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of my dad.

"Hello Nico, I feel the need to inform you that you are here in body but in soul."

"What do you mean?"

"Your body is back on your ship. It will probably stop functioning but once I am done with you, it will be fine. We will put your soul back into it and you can go back to your little friends and Leo."

"Fine what do you want me to do then?" I might as well get this over with. What ever it is probably going to be dreadful anyway.

"You are going to make sure that Marie Union and Drew Silver die. They were suppose to be dead already but because of a freak accident they did not."

"And how am I suppose to do that exactly."

"I will point you in the direction to where they are from there it is all on you. When they are dead come back here and we will go from there." Great he probably needed me to do other things as well. He snapped his fingers and I was in the middle of nowhere was not a house, road, or any other sign of civilization in sight. I started walked in the direction that felt right. About an hour after I finally came across something, granted it was only a sign. I walked to it and looked seeing that the nearest town was twenty miles in the opposite direction. I headed that way hoping that is were the victims were. Once I got to the city realizing that no one would be able to hear or see me, I sat down in one of the cafes and just listened to any and all conversations hoping to catch a mention of either people who I needed to find. I sat there for hours just waiting, hearing nothing, when finally someone new came in.

"What can I get for you today Marie?" Hoping it was the right Marie I walked over to her and sat down beside her. When she finished her meal we got up and left. Going out to her car I got in as well and she drove not noticing me at all. When we got back to her house she took a shower and I took the opportunity to look around and figure out if she was the right person. I looked in her purse and pulled out her wallet. On her drivers license clear as day Marie C. Union was written. I had found the right one so I walked into her bath room and analyzed how to make sure that she died. I saw that she had a shower mat in her shower and was currently standing on it. I quickly pulled it out from under her and she fell forward hitting her head on the faucet and edge of the tub. It had knocked her unconscious so I put the shower in and let the tub fill up as I watched her drowned. once I was sure she was dead I walked out leaving everything the way it was.

Hopefully Scott Silver would be just as easy to kill and I could get back to the real world with in the week. That did not exactly work as planned, because two weeks later I was still searching. My search had led me to another town. Well actually it led me to four other town but maybe this would be the last one.I was doing the same thing I did in every town I came to. I would sin in the cafes and listen for any sign of Scott. Nothing came out of this one so the next day I sat in another cafe in the same town. After repeating this process another four days in a row, I finally got a mention of a Scott Silver and listen in closely. He had apparently been in a terrible car accident the day before and was on life support. This was going to be extremely easy. I went to the hospital he was in . Once to his room, all I needed to do was pull the plug and sit back and watch. The alarm went off and doctors rushed in to try to save him. Much to my liking however it did not work and he was pronounced dead a few minutes later.

"Well done so." I heard and with the blink of an eye I was standing in front of Hades again.

"Am I done now?"

"Yes you are." He snapped his fingers again and I was standing on the deck of the Argo II. Looking over at the wheel, instead of finding Leo like I expected I saw Jason standing there.

"Where is Leo, Jason?" He jumped when I spoke. He normally does not jump, even if you sneak up on him so something had to be off. "Jason what is wrong, you jumped?

"Nico, you were dead we saw your body."

"No Hades just needed me for a while he somethings for me to attend to."

"And you did not even think about letting us know you did not event think for one second to let us know you were fine?"

"believe me I wanted to but I also wanted to get it done so I could get back and you all would not worry about me. I got my work done as quickly as possible and now I am back so where is Leo?" I wanted to see my Latino elf, and the sooner the better.

"That is not the best of ideas, okay trust me you will not like what you see."

"Just. Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." Seriously that is all I asked and he better tell me now.

"He is in bed, Nico" I stormed off the deck and down to the bedrooms. I went to his room first and threw open the door expecting to see him. What I saw however was an empty room, not even his clothes were I checked my room and when he was not there I started getting Furious. I went to Hazel's room and started beating on the door.

"What do you... Nico?" She said opening the door. She threw her arms around me and I pulled back.

"Where is Leo?" She looked back inside her room quickly before turning back to me.

"He is sleeping right now and I do not want to wake him up at the moment."

"Well then move and I will do it."

"It is not a good idea for you to see him right now Nico." Why would it not be a good idea. I am sure that he would want to see me.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry its a little later then I would have liked to post but here you all go enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own, I tried to claim them as my own and got hauled off in a strait jacket._

(LPOV)

Sitting up , I looked over to where Hazel was standing and what I saw shocked me. Standing just outside the doorway, behind Hazel was Nico. There was no way that he was actually standing there. It had to be a dream or a hallucination. Dream seemed unlikely so I curled up in a little ball and rocked back and forth.

"Why is he doing that is he not glad I am okay, let me though I need to get to him."

"No Nico you need to give him time, let him some to you."

"Hazel, get out of my way," He started to push past her. I had enough of this, standing up I walked to meet him.

"I know your not real, and that this is al just a hallucination."

"Leo, there is a slight flaw there, I see him to do not ask me how but he is quite real."

"Okay then this is just a dream." I walked back to the bed layed down and willed myself to wake up from this dream knowing that Hazel would be there when I woke up to make me feel better. When I opened my eyes however the same scene was still in front of me. How could I not be dreaming?

"I hate to break it to you but no it is not a dream." So this entire time we thought he was dead and he was not, yet he let us think that he was. He better have a good reason for this. I nodded at Hazel letting her know it was okay to let him in. Nico walked over and sat down beside me. I quickly moved opposite him.

"You better have a good explanation for this. You left us to think you were dead, Nico."

"Dad needed me to do something. So he pulled my soul from my body which in turn caused my body to die. The only way to come back was to finish the job. I am sorry that it took longed then I expected it would." He still had not seen the bandages on my arms and I would like to keep it that way.

"So you are done now right?"

"Yes I am now done."

"Thank gods." I went to hug him and when I did I brought my arms into the light for the first time tonight. He grabbed one of my arms and looked at me wanting an explanation.

"It is nothing Nico, do not worry about it." I really did not want to have to explain to him that I tried to kill my self just so I could be with him again. He did not believe me though and looked over at Hazel for an explanation.

"Just unwrap one of his arms and see for yourself. Call me if you need anything, I will be in Frank's room." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Nico looked at me before taking and unwrapping the arm he held. He stilled when he saw the healing cuts. I gently pulled my arm back wrapping it before sitting as far away from him while still on the bed. He just looked at me sadly. We sat there in silence barely looking at even other for what felt like hours although it was probably only a few minutes.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"I though you were dead, I was hearing your voice in my head, and I was tired of it. All I wanted to do was to join you."

"I do not care Leo, you do not under any circumstances do that. Okay? It is not worth it."

"Okay, Nico."

"I missed you, you know. Will you please get over here." I crawled on over to him on the bed and hugged him.

"I missed you to Nico." Together we sat there for a while before deciding we might need to leave and let Hazel have her room back. I just wondered if I was allowed to go back to me room now. I stood up, Nico following me and together we went across the hall to Frank's room, knocking on the door.

"What?" Frank yelled not even bothering to open the door.

"We need Hazel." I yelled back. She opened the door a few minutes later.

"Yes" She sounded annoyed.

"We are going to Nico's room." She shut the door in our face as soon as the last word left me mouth. We just walked away and into Nico's room down the hall. Once there we crawled into bed cuddling up together. I fell back to sleep curled up next to Nico. Later I woke up in a panic, When I dreamed of Nico's death again. I felt arms around me and for a second thought it was Hazel, that was untill I realized what room I was in.

"Shh, it is all okay, calm down love" Nico whispered in my ear. I tense for a minute forgetting that he had come back. Finally I relaxed into him touch.

"Sorry if I woke you"

"I was up, I could not sleep anyway." I still felt bad but I did not say anything, I just leaned back on him and closed my eyes.

"Leo where are you?" Jason yelled from some where in the hall. I stood up and walked to the door opening it looking out to see Jason beating on my door.

"Jason, I am right here." He turned and jogged up to me. You could tell he was pissed by the look on his face.

"Why are you not with Hazel like you are suppose to be?" Nico stepped up behind me at that point and waved at him.

"I am with Nico, I am not by my self. Besides do you really think I will try anything with Nico back." If the rules still applied I was going to go nuts.

"You are still suppose to be with, plus you are suppose to sleep in her room remember you were forbid from going to your room of Nico's room."

"Jason he is staying here with me and you are going to get over it, so turn around and walk away."

"No, he is going to go to Frank's room, get Hazel and then go to sleep. You are going to stay here we will talk about giving you some time alone with him once he has healed some more." I was going to need to step in if Jason kept this up much longer. I reached over to touch Nico and hopefully calm him down if only slightly. The way he was tensed though and how cold he was to the touch proved however that he was far past angry and would not be calmed down easily till after he got what he wanted."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of him if need be, come on Leo." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside completely shutting the door behind us. He pulled me back to the bed ignoring Jason as he beat on the door yelling at us to get back out there. When we sat back down on the bed I leaned over and kissed him.

"Calm down it will be taken care of love." I watched the anger wash from his body as he relaxed. He pulled me back into his arms were I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I am sorry in advance!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own at all. _

(LPOV)

The next morning I woke up alone, the bed was cold beside me and there were no signs that anyone but me had slept in the room. Did I just dream Nico Coming back? I certainly hoped not. I got up not bothering to change clothes as I left the room in search of him figuring I would find him relatively quickly. After searching the rest of the bedrooms along with the washroom I still had not found him. panicking I ran to the deck where I ran into Jason. I pushed past him not bothering to say anything and up to the wheel. Standing there was Frank.

"Where is Nico?" I asked him trying to keep myself from panicking more.

"I have not seen him since I woke up sorry, but you might want to check the mast though." I climbed up, not having to go very far before I could see enough to know that he was not there. I jumped down and walked back to the wheel.

"Any other ideas?"

"No sorry" Great! There is no way he could be in the storage room. It was packed to tight, with what we had gathered from our last quest.I headed to the medical bay hoping and praying he was not there, but it was also the last logical explanation and knowing my luck he would not be there. I was right, when I got there no one was in sight. That left only one option for where he was hiding, and it was the least likely. I opened the door to the engine room and walked inside shutting the door behind me. Sitting in the corner behind the door was Nico. I put my hand on his head sitting beside him. He looked up at me and attempted a smile, before ducking his head back down.

"Hey, What is wrong?" I asked.

"I left you for a month and a half Leo, everyday I wanted about you, about how it had effected you, how you were coping with what looked like my death. Then I come back only to figure out how much it had hurt you. That was all my fault."

"I was fine."

"Like hell you were!" He yelled grabbing my arms holding them up, "Does this look like fine to you? You nearly died and for what? Big deal you though I was dead. You needed to keep going."

"Nico, I am sorry"

"Sorry does not cut it! Dad is going to call me again, it is almost a guarantee and if you are going to act irrationally when he does we can not be together. I love you Leo and if the only way I can keep you alive is to end us so be it, I will. I am sorry but goodbye it is over." He said and walked out of the room. After a few minutes I finally realized what had just happened and I ran after him. Just outside the door I smacked face first into Hazel. instead of stopping I just pushed past her seeing Nico down the hall.

"Leo Wait!" She said grabbing my arm.

"Let me go, I need to get to him." I tried to pull away but she just held on not letting me move.

"What is wrong? Both of you are upset about something. He does not want you anywhere near him and asked me to keep you as far away as I possibly can and you look like he just died all over agin."

"Nothing is wrong your brother just decided to throw everything we had over the edge of the ship."

"What? So that is what this is all about you two broke up. I thought you two were fine. Did he say why?"

"He said it was to keep me alive, that he knew Hades would need him again and he needed to keep me alive because he loved me." She let me go and went the direction Nico had went beckoning me to follow her. I followed her to Nico's room and she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"Let me in." She called back trying the door handle with no luck.

"Go away and leave me alone."

"Nico you need to let me in so we can talk, I do not think you made a good decision with what you just did."

"What do you know, just shut up and go away." We heard something hit the door. I reached out and grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her to the deck with me. I walked over to the wheel. Frank had left when we showed up and started steering. I could hear them talking from wear they were standing. Hazel had explained the whole situation to Frank and together they walked off. I just stood there and drove until Jason walked up and waved.

"I am sorry Leo, Last night was uncalled for I should have realized that being with Nico was not going to hurt anything. I have decided to rework our agreement. You still must be with someone but other then that everything is realized. Here is your tool belt." He held it out for me. I grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around my waist glad to have the normalcy back.

"Thank you, glad to know that you finally have faith that I am not going to send my self crawling to Hades." I turned away and went back to the wheel. Jason walked over and gently pulled my hands off the wheel and took over.

"Hazel wants to talk to you, she is in her room." I just walked away and down to Hazel's room and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door. Looking in I saw Hazel sitting on the bed, Nico was laying beside her asleep. I walked over and sat beside his feet reaching out to place my hand on his leg, I knew I was not going to get to touch him much from now on and I was going to take what ever opportunity I could get.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, me and Nico just finished talking, he says he is sorry if he hurt you, but he is dead serious about it being over between the two of you. If you will wait for him however you can earn him back. He just needs to know you are not going to try something stupid like that is he "dies" again. Even if he actually dies he needs to know that you will still live and carry on without him. Until then though he has asked me to make sure all of your things are in your room and all of his things are in his, also would prefer it if you two keep your distance for a while so the both of you can get used to it. He loves you and needs you to be okay no matter what."

"Come on then I need some help." together we walked out of the room and down to Nico's. I walked into his room and we quickly gathered my things. We took them back to my room.

"Just throw them on the floor, grab Nico's things and go away please." She did as she was told and I fell to the bed as soon as she left the room letting tears fall from my eyes. How could this have happened. What am I going to do? I stayed like that for the rest of the day and into the next morning not bothering to sleep knowing nightmares would make it impossible anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

_An: Sorry for the wait, I want to thank all of my readers for all of the reviews follows and favorites they make my day. _

_disclaimer: Really guys if you think I own this go back and read all the other chapters. _

(LPOV)

"Leo wake up! You need to come land this thing!" Piper yelled beating at my door. I looked over at my clock next to my bed and noticed that it was four in the morning. I got up and pulled on my jacket. I walked out of the room and followed her to the deck where I noticed everyone standing at the edge looking over. Below us Camp Half Blood stood still in all of its beauty. We were home at last, looking down you could see that campers had stopped what they were doing and were pointing up at us. Slowly I lowered the ship staring toward the storm arena. After landing smoothing we climbed down off of the ship to be met by Chiron as soon as our feet touched the ground.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" He asked looking around at our group.

"They were called off by Athena, she needed their help with something sir."

"Ah, okay well enjoy your time off, first thing in the morning training starts back up for the eight of you." He shook all of our hands before heading back to the big house. We walked out of the field to be met by most of the campers. I pushed past everyone and made my way to bunker nine. It had been almost a year since I had last been in the bunker. A couple of others were already in the bunker but they did not notice me when I came in. I went about reacquainting myself with what felt like home to me.

"Nico is looking for you, he says that it is important." A random camper I did not know announced tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Tell him I am busy please. If he needs to talk to me he can do so later,." He leaves to deliver my message and next thing I know Nico is standing behind me and spinning me around. I pulled out of his grip and walked away. He ran after me and eventually caught up to me, when he did he spun me around again. I tried to once again pull out of his grip but he gripped my shoulders tighter not letting me move.

"What do you want Nice!?" I asked angerly. Seriously just yesterday he was ignoring me and not wanting to be anywhere near me.

"I realized how big of a mistake I made yesterday. If I could take everything I said back I would. However from the way you are acting I can tell that it was something I can not just make disappear is it?" I shook me head. How could that have been okay.

"No Nico it is not something that will just disappear because you want it to. I was left alone for a month and a half, I dealt with all the monster attacks and everything else by my self. No one was here for me to talk to like I can talk to you, I could not relieve that stress like we normally do. I had enough of it I could not take it any more." I pulled out of his grasp and walked away going back to my cabin so I could get ready before dinner. I just washed up quickly then sat down on my bunk and laid there till it was time to leave for dinner. I lost track of time by accident and Frank came to my cabin to get me.

"No more cat napping it is time for dinner."

"You are one to talk being the one that can actually turn into a cat, besides I was not sleeping I was thinking." I stood up and followed him out the door running my fingers through my hair as we went. When we arrived I sat down with the rest of my cabin and waited. After burning our offering Chiron raised his glass getting the campers attention.

"As you know the crew of the Argo II has recently returned from their last quest and we would like to welcome them all back." He said before sitting back down. everyone started clapped as soon as he was done, eventually they all went back to eating. After I was finished I left and went to walk around camp for a while. I felt like I was being followed and turned around not seeing anything.

"Nico come on out I know you are there." He came out of the shadows and walked up tp me.

"Can we talk please."

"Fine let us talk." I sat down where I was standing. He came and sat down right next to me. As much as I loved the contact I could not have it, I needed to be away from him. I moved and sat down opposite of him. He went to move and I locked eyes with him and shook my head no. He stopped trying to move and looked at me sadly. We sat there in silence for a while in silence.

"Leo, can you forgive me please, I was acting like a spoiled brat and did not think about how much you had to deal with on your own."

"Nico you are forgiven but that does not change what happened yesterday. It does not change the fact that you hurt me yesterday, how am I just suppose to get over the amount of heart break I went through and get back with the person that caused it. You came back expecting everything to be like it was and then when it was not you through a fit and made it worse.

"So trying to protect you from yourself is making it worse then, not wanting you to get hurt."

"Yes it did make it worse, when you came back everything that was wrong, all the stress everything was washed away for a while, I was fine again. I had no intentions of doing anything again but you found out what I did and what did you think. You thought you needed to prevent me from doing it again."

"Well what would happen if something like what happened were to happen again?"

"I would know what was going on, I would not try to join you because I would know there was a possibility you could come back at any point in time. I would..." Jason ran up to us and cut me off.

"Come on you two, Rachael is spouting off another prophecy." Great here we go again. We stood and together ran to the big house to hear the prophecy.

_An: Hey guys if you have any ideas for the prophecy I would appreciate it because next chapter is on hold till I come up with one_


End file.
